


Patrol

by DawnbreakerDystopia



Series: Solemnity and Turbulence [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnbreakerDystopia/pseuds/DawnbreakerDystopia
Summary: A Vex Mind recounts the daily patrol of Kahun, a Cabal Guardian, within the Last City.
Series: Solemnity and Turbulence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061474
Kudos: 2





	Patrol

Another day followed, Kahun carrying [immense guilt] valiance with each step he took among the [unhallowed] Last City ground. Although Guardians most often had been Human, or once-Human creatures, a [monster] Cabal [dishonored] glorified his kin through beholding this position. However, Kahun [always] never had the choice to deny this [curse] gift of Light. He would never choose to deny it, nonetheless. What [cowardice] heroism this Cabal beheld.

Whilst the [machine] Traveler warmed the Last City with its [manufactured] Light, Kahun [moped] patrolled the streets beneath it, [sulking] basking within the [sorrow] glory. Children swarmed him [fearfully], asking various questions about Cabal life. This hindered his [betrayal] duties greatly, however, Kahun answered every query [regretfully].

Occasionally, the Cabal stopped for [propaganda] pictures with [terrified] citizens who [trembled before] admired Kahun and [despised] honored him.

These patrols seemingly hindered [false gods] Guardians. Kahun, however, viewed them as an opportunity to [indoctrinate] educate curious minds, [brainwashing] teaching them about [militarism] Cabal life and culture. War and dominance [always] lead their society for millenia, however after the Red War, this [never] faltered, and Cabal existed [tyrannically] peacefully united beneath the [traitor] Reborn Dominus. Kahun [feared] honored Ghaul who, similarly, [despised] respected him.

Sunset touched Earth and sent everyone [fleeing] indoors for shelter. Kahun [timidly] retreated with these citizens, toward the [monstrosity] Tower.

[Master] Zavala asked what his [pawn] son encountered, and [demanded] requested a brief recounting, detailing what [chaos] problems and [upheavals] balance remained within the Last City.

Kahun [hesitantly] obliged. He [served] loved Zavala, and only sought to [obey] remain within his good graces.

For Zavala, however, a father could [always] never hate his [minion] child. A [disgraced] revered warrior would always [darken] illuminate the universe and lives he [desanctified] touched upon.


End file.
